


Shower Stall Confessions

by goldncuffs



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Boy Kisses, Jasper Hale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldncuffs/pseuds/goldncuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't notice that his head was turned, that he was watching me watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Stall Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bbbee for pre reading/letting me know how I suck at comma vs punctuations. And also that I cannot spell tongue worth shit.
> 
> And sunshinegal3 for the beta job on this little diddy... at least she thought it was cute. Thanks babe.
> 
> Banner by _maimu_ 
> 
> Ugh what ever... don't own the names... although I doubt you can take ownership of names. JS.

  


 

 

The warm water of the shower felt good after the cold water of the pool. I was usually the last one into the showers after practice. As always, I had taken two extra laps this morning. It had become a routine; it was just easier to shower alone. But not today. Today, Jasper had hung around to talk to the coach. I had tried to linger in the pool as long as possible to give him a head start, but their talk took longer than I thought. So here I stood in the showers, with Jasper, just because I had to get to homeroom on time.

I was trying not to look, but the way the water trailed down his back, over his ass and down his legs, had me mesmerized. Even the way the water dripped from the portion of his dick that was visible between his legs caught my attention.

I didn't notice that his head was turned, that he was watching me watch him. His water shut off, and my head snapped up. His blue eyes met mine. I stumbled backwards and hissed as my back hit the cold tiles.

"It's okay, Edward."

My eyes were squeezed shut and my breath was labored. I could feel him coming closer, reaching around me. My water shut off.

"Edward, look at me. Open your eyes." His voice was low. His finger was nudging my chin upwards. After a shaky breath I slowly opened them. What I saw was far from the anger and judging I expected; instead I found kindness and gentleness looking back at me.

"You're allowed to look. I have no problem with that." He had a small reassuring smile on his lips.

"I get it, you shower alone and I messed up your routine today. I'm sorry. Gay in a small town is hard. But feel free to look." I jerked back and felt relief that his touch finally left my chin.

"I'm not gay." I knew I sounded less than convincing. It also made me wonder who I was trying to convince.

I stumbled out of the shower, brushing against Jasper. I threw my clothes on and rushed out of the locker-room before he even stepped out of the showers himself.

As I fell into my chair at homeroom, Alice gave me a raised eyebrow and pointed out that I had a few minutes to spare, and she was sure I would have had time to actually dry myself off. I then noticed the wet spots on my grey t-shirt; I had just pulled it over my head and ran from the room not wanting another confrontation with Jasper.

.

.

I gave some bogus excuse to my friends at lunch about having to do some last minute research for a class, and spent the hour in my car. I was a coward. I didn't want to give him the chance to call me out in front of the lunch crowd.

.

.

I hurried to my last class of the day, AP English, which was the only class I had with Jasper. I wanted to make sure I was seated before he got there, or else I'd have to pass him as I made it to my seat.

His eyes locked on me as soon as he entered the room, and mine were quickly diverted to my notebook.

.

.

As soon as the bell rang to announce the end of the day, every student shuffled quickly out of the room, all except me. And Jasper. I took a chance at staying seated, hoping he would get up and leave with the rest of the class. No such luck. After sitting in silence and looking at the back of his head for about 10 minutes, I understood that he wouldn't leave before me. I grabbed my backpack and tried to make it past him as fast as possible. Not fast enough. His hand grabbed my wrist and my entire body snapped back to face him.

"Let go," I pleaded, but I made no move to dislodge my arm from his grip.

"I'm sorry." His voice was strong and clear, and his eyes wide and shining.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me or anything." He was still holding my wrist firmly in his hand.

"That's not what I meant." He stood and dropped my wrist from his grip. "I'm sorry about this morning." His eyes were steadfast on my own. "I didn't mean to assume, it's just that I can feel your eyes on me. And I saw the way you watched me in the shower, and... it's not like you're inconspicuous in your glances. And it's not just you Edward, I watch you a lot too. You're fascinating to watch while you watch others. Other guys."

"What do you know? You've been here, for what, three months? I've lived in this godforsaken town my entire life." I wasn't yelling, but it was a good thing the school was empty. "You can't be gay in this town. This isn't Los Angeles. This is a small town in Washington. You can't come here and think you know how it's okay to be." I tried sidestepping him, but his wide and tall frame was agile and fast.

"I have an idea what you're going through, Edward. Just because I'm from a big city doesn't mean it's easier to find yourself. I've been struggling with what I am and felt since I was a kid." His hands were in his longish, blond hair, tugging, but his eyes were still raw on mine.

"I'm bi, Edward, and it took me a long time to come to terms with that. To be okay with myself." I didn't think it was possible for him to get closer, but another step and his chest was against mine.

"It's okay if you're gay, it's okay if you're not. Are you gay, Edward?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

"Have you kissed a guy?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you Edward?"

"Please."

His lips were gentle, soft and hesitant. My lips tingled. I needed more pressure. I wanted tongue, I wanted all consuming heat. His body wrapped around my own. My tongue licked his top lip, he needed to let me in. He did. My tongue meeting his. My hands gripping his shoulders, his hands grasping my face. It stopped; I was panting.

"How do you feel?" I could hear his voice waiver.

"Jasper, I think I want to keep kissing you."

"You think, or you know?"

"I know."

"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"I think I wanna keep kissing you too."

.

.

The warm water of the shower felt good after the cold water of the pool. I'd done the extra laps as I always did, but today I hadn't done it alone. I hadn't taken a shower alone in months. Not since the day Jasper made me be honest to myself.

The only people that knew were our parents. They were stunned but okay. My dad let me know the same rules applied, just because I had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend didn't mean the "open door while in my room" rule was to be disregarded. I didn't mind; we saved my bedroom for homework. Jasper's dad worked full time anyway, so his bedroom was free to roam. Besides, his bed was so much bigger.

"Edward, look alive. Homeroom in 10." He leans around me and shuts off the water. "Besides, I wanna make out with you for a while before we need to go." He bites my ear and kisses _that_ spot on my neck.


End file.
